One Last Time
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: Gabriel programs his Grace so he and Sam can talk one last time. Post hammer of the Gods. Sabriel fic.


Sam put in the video that Gabriel left them in the dvd of the cheap motel that he and Dean were staying at. He didn't even know why. He was dead there was no use in pretending he wasn't. They saw him die. He pretended like it didn't bother him because then Dean would start asking questions, questions that he didn't want to answer at the moment because he couldn't, he just couldn't. He admits it now, He cared about him. He really did. He didn't know why or when he started to feel something from the trickster/archangel besides disgust and fear. He just knew that when he saw him in that hotel he was so happy to see him and not for the obvious reasons like having a person to rescue them. He was just happy to see him. Then jealous when he talked about his relationship with Kali and when he knew that he was going to sleep with her. He almost lost it. The only reason why he never told him how he felt was because well, Gabriel was an Archangel he could probably get anybody that he wanted to. Plus the last person that he loved was and it seemed like the women that slept with are dead.

He thought that maybe if he didn't say anything, it wouldn't be true. Gabriel would stay alive if he just doesn't say that. He had to believe it but now he died, trying to protect him and Dean. He wanted to break down crying but he couldn't. He had to remain strong. He couldn't like Dean see him cry.

He put the video in bracing himself for some fake blonde bimbo naked and him with his mustache. Instead it was just Gabriel alone on the edge of his bed, no mustache, no ridiculous costume, Just him. He had a type of weary smile on his face. Does this mean that he's alive? It has to right? He thought It's completely different than what he and Dean first saw.

"Sam, I know that you're watching this alone. I programmed this with what was left of my grace. Don't get too excited, I'm not alive. I'm dead if you're watching this."

Sam's heart broke again. Of course it was too much to hope that a nice guy or person that he actually really liked would actually stay alive. They all have to die.

"Don't worry I'm not going to have sex with that girl again."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't feel like watching porn right now especially one starring the dead angel that he deeply cared for.

"I just want to apologize. I waited till it was just you because your brother wouldn't listen to me. Can't say that I blame him. I probably wouldn't listen to me either." He said letting a little smile. "I did shitty things to Dean but especially to you Sam.

"But you didn't do it to hurt me or him. You wanted us to learn our lessons. You were trying just trying to help us." Sam said to him. He didn't bother why he was saying these things. All he knew is that he didn't want to Gabriel to be sad.

"I should've done it some other way. Some nicer way. Maybe then you guys wouldn't have hated me and we could have spent more time together. We could've been like Dean and Castiel."

"If we were anything like them then we wouldn't have been together anyways. They still won't admit their feelings."

"Okay then we would be the better version of them. We wouldn't be afraid to kiss and cuddle and just be ourselves."

"Really Gabriel?"

"I mean it kiddo." He said with a smile. "I was kind of going to tell you how I felt about you after we escaped the hotel."

"But you were flirting with Kali."

"Yeah to free you and your brother. Believe me that girl has got more issues than she has hands."

"Really?" Sam asked not believing him

"Yeah of course. Why were you jealous?" Gabriel asked him.

"Maybe a little bit." Sam admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah Kiddo. I promise the only person I cared about was you."

"So do you still care about me?" Sam asked noticing that he said was not is

"Sam, I'm dead. It's kind of hard to care about people when you have no mind and no body."

"There must be someway to bring you back to life. There has to be. I'll go to a crossroads demon and make a deal. I'll do it." Sam said frantically.

"You better not make a deal with a crossroads demon." Gabriel said his face stern for what must be the first time in his life.

"Why not?" Sam asked

"Because I don't want to be alive. If you're going to die in 20 years."

"Fine, but there must be someway."

"There isn't. It's a miracle that I'm able to do this."

"How much longer can we talk?"

"I think I have an hour left then I go bye-bye."

"What's going to happen to you?"

"I have no idea." Gabriel said with a shrug. Maybe I'll see my fallen brethren. Maybe I'll just become part of the porno. I have no clue. It'll be the next big adventure. Come on let's talk about happier stuff."

And they did. For the next hour they talked about happy stuff. Sam told Gabriel about how Dean was an idiot and Gabriel agreed. Gabriel told Sam about his many adventures as an archangel and as a trickster. In the middle of his story about transforming a snotty old lady into a bald cat. He said "I have to go Sam."

"No why do you have to go?"

"Time's up."

"No please don't leave." Sam pleaded.

"Goodbye, kiddo." He said completely disappearing from the screen

Sam just stood there staring at the screen waiting for the blonde haired archangel to reappear. He sat there for hours. Dean reappeared with food for a fast food restaurant.

"Yeah I'm okay man." Sam replied with a sad sort of smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean, I'm sure."

"God you're the one man that would be sad after watching porn." Dean joked.

Sam didn't bother to correct him and tell them about what Gabriel told him. It would be his little secret.


End file.
